Love's Sanctum
by ForgottenFallacy
Summary: Rydia knows he is the reason she feels so... empty. Edge knows he wants no other woman by his side but her. Who is this that is trying to destroy the bud of love that has not yet bloomed? Maybe love is better kept inside its own sanctum... EdgexRydia
1. Prologue

_I wanted to try something new besides Harvest Moon fanfics, so here is my first Final Fantasy fanfic (With one of my favorite pairings!). By the way, I have a goal of twenty flames for this story, like I usually do with new fanfics. So all of you flamers, have fun! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy games, or any of its characters._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Love's Sanctum**_

_Prologue_

At one time she had been with him. Traveling alongside him, day by day. She heard his voice many times. She sensed his presence at every moment he was there. But now… all of it was gone.

Rydia stared blankly at the ceiling of her room in the Land of Eidolons, her emotions almost drowning her sanity. She couldn't take it anymore. This empty feeling… she knew it was because of _him._ Her mind traveled back to the day of Cecil's and Rosa's wedding. He seemed to avoid her gaze, and he seemed to just disappear whenever she was about to walk over to him. Why was he trying to avoid her so much…?

"What did I do to him to make him hate me so…?" Rydia wondered aloud, still confused at her concern over him. She didn't know what to make of it. Why would her mind never wander away from him? Why had she been so conscious of him that day? Most importantly, why did she feel so terrible when he wasn't near? He was a jerk. A conceited, stubborn, bragging, annoying, handsome, strong…

Rydia shook her head. What the _heck_ made her think those last two things? Maybe one of her friends was messing with her head. Her thoughts kept racing. Maybe it was just her own mind after all. Who knows?

Her mind traveled back to the times when everyone still was traveling together, trying to save the world. She remembered when she had first met him, in the Cave of Eblan. He had fought with and had been badly injured by Rubicante. Everyone had rushed over to see if he was okay. Apparently he shared a common enemy. He sounded like he just wanted to throw everything away just to destroy Rubicante. Rydia remembered very clearly, that day. She had to say what was on her mind, tears welling up in her eyes and falling from her cheeks the whole time she talked. She remembered how he seemed to become so concerned at that point, and a little guilty. He had called her pretty… and her heart had thumped involuntarily loud. Why, she had wondered, did her heart just seem to jump? After that, everything had seemed to change for her.

Rydia noticed she started to become more conscious of herself around him. She started to think of him more, and not know why. He seemed to…_change_ her. How he did, though, she still didn't know.

Her mind wandered further, into smaller parts of her past. Every once in a while, his snide remarks got on her nerves. She remembered a few of the arguments, and even wished that she could be with him just to argue. As long as he was near, she'd go through nearly anything, even his incessant bragging, so long as she could hear his voice and see him.

'_But why…?' _Rydia wondered. Why was it she wanted to see him, and only him? _'Maybe I want to see everyone else, too. Maybe I just don't realize it for some reason.' _She absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair, deep in thought. _'I need to see everyone. More importantly, I need to see him.' _She stood and walked out of her room, heading for the throne room where Asura and Leviathan were.

A few moments later she arrived. Asura, a beautiful woman who was like Rydia's mother, looked over at Rydia and smiled gently. " Hello." She paused and looked Rydia over, frowning. "What is it, Rydia? You seem troubled."

Rydia looked up at her queen, her bright eyes filled with confidence. "I want to go back to the surface world for a while."

Asura's expression faded into sadness. "Oh, Rydia… what makes you want to leave so suddenly?"

"I am just going to visit a few of my friends for a while. I'll come back after a few days. If you permit me to leave, that is."

Asura looked over at Leviathan, who was currently disguised as an old man, her eyes questioning. Leviathan nodded, and Asura turned back to Rydia. "Very well. We'll all miss you. Come back safely."

"Thank you, my queen." Rydia bowed a little and left the room, sighing as soon as she was outside. She had made her decision, and she wasn't about to turn back. Maybe visiting Rosa and Cecil would calm her nerves before she went to see him.

She grabbed a few things she might need from her room and then started towards the portal that led out into the Underworld. Just before she entered the portal, Rydia looked up. "Edge…" Her heart jumped slightly when she said his name. "I'm coming. Will you wait for me?"

* * *

_Yeah, I know my third-person point of view isn't the best... But hey, I haven't typed in third-person POV in a long time. Anyway... I hope the fic was okay..._


	2. Thorns of Confusion

_Chapter one, woot! Hehe, I still have to get used to this third-person POV typing..._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Rydia took a deep breath as she gazed at the Overworld again. It felt like she hadn't seen this place in many years. The sky was so blue, the air was so fresh… For once she felt free.

After a few days, she had finally made it to Baron, thanks to the airship the dwarves had let her borrow. Maybe she should have told Rosa and Cecil she was going to visit. She shook her head as she walked through the castle towards the throne room. Surprises are nice.

Surprised they were. Cecil and Rosa's eyes both widened at the same time as they watched the beautiful green-haired woman enter.

"Rydia?" Rosa spoke curiously.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming." Rydia murmured, bowing.

"It is fine. We just did not think you would come back to the surface so soon." Cecil smiled. "I am glad you are back to visit, though."

"As am I." Rosa nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Rosa?" Rydia asked without hesitation._ 'A skilled white mage. Surely she can help me figure out what's wrong with me?'_

"Sure." She waved a farewell to Cecil as she followed Rydia out of the throne room. They walked until they came to stop in secluded corner of the castle. Rydia turned to face Rosa and sighed. "I think I'm either sick or losing my mind."

"Sick?" Rosa asked, her motherly nature kicking in. "Let me see…" She put a hand to Rydia's forehead. "You don't feel too warm. What are some of your symptoms?"

"I'm not too sure. Queasiness, confusion, and too many emotions all at once. I'm sorry if that doesn't help you since most of that isn't really symptoms of sickness, I think." Rydia looked down at the ground. "So I guess this means I'm insane?"

"No, not necessarily." Rosa paused as she started to think of an illness Rydia could possibly have. "Do you feel like this all the time?"

Rydia shook her head. "Only when I think of-" She quickly looked down again, her cheeks burning red as she stopped herself from talking. Should she let Rosa know?

Rosa took Rydia's chin in her hand and tipped her head up to look at her. Her eyes widened as she saw how red Rydia's face was. _'If I'm right, this is no sickness. Oh no. This is much better.' _She smiled as Rydia continued to look at the ground.

"When you think of what? Or _who?"_ Rosa questioned. Rydia twitched when she heard the word 'who.' Rosa smiled even wider. _'So I was right.'_

"Rydia, I think you are sick after all." Rydia looked back up at Rosa, worry filling her eyes. After a moment's pause, Rosa continued. "You're lovesick!"

"I'm what?" Rydia muttered bluntly, a blank expression on her face. The redness in her cheeks faded.

"You're in love." Rosa smiled a motherly smile as she waited for Rydia to realize it. A few moments passed. Still not a movement from her.

"I'm what?" Rydia asked. "What's love?"

"What's love?" Rosa repeated, astonished. Then she remembered. Her green-haired summoner friend wouldn't know what love really was. She wasn't the age she looked. About a year ago she had only been about eight years old. "Well, how do you feel about that person? Do you think of them a lot?"

Rydia nodded, the redness in her cheeks returning. "I can't stop thinking of him, and I don't know why. I miss him, and I haven't seen him in so long. The last time I did see him, though, he barely said a word to me. Also, I feel funny when I think of him. My stomach flips every once in a while and my heart speeds up." She knew her explanation was lame, but she shook off her uncertainty and hoped Rosa understood.

"That's pretty much love." Rosa nodded.

"Well, I don't like love." Rydia pouted. "It gives me a headache."

Rosa laughed a little, then eyed her friend suspiciously. "So… who is this man you love?"

Rydia blushed a little more. "I don't want to say it… His name makes me feel funny."

Rosa thought for a while, trying to contemplate whom it could be. _'One of her monster friends? No.' _Rosa crossed that possibility off of her mental list. _'She could see them at whatever time she wanted. Let's see...'_ She pondered more, looking down at her friend. A name came to her just then. _'Edge always was bugging her. He lives on the Overworld with Cecil and I. That could explain a reason as to why she hasn't seen him in so long. He _did_ seem to act strange at my wedding... I never did see him anywhere near Rydia...'_ She leaned over, her eyes sparkling with mischievousness. "Is it Edge?" Rydia's face burned a brighter red as she looked at the floor again. Rosa smiled. "That's wonderful, Rydia! I always knew there was something between you two."

"If this 'something' is making me feel like I am, then I don't like it." Rydia mumbled, rubbing her stomach lightly. "Stupid love."

"You'll learn soon enough that love is a good thing. Once you talk to him, that is."

_"Talk_ to him? I'm afraid that this feeling will get worse if I do."

"It won't get worse." Rosa reassured. "You'll feel better if you see him. Maybe if you tell him how you feel, your sick feeling will never come back."

"I should tell him I feel queasy when he's not around?" Rydia blinked, the blankness on her face returning.

"You should tell him you like him. Tell him what you told me. That you can't stop thinking of him and you have missed him. That your heart acts funny near him. Anything to say how you need him by your side." Rosa patted her friend on the shoulder comfortingly. "You'll think of how to say it over time. Don't worry about it yet."

"Thanks, Rosa." Rydia smiled.

"So, are you going to go see him yet?" Rosa wondered.

"I might as well. I'll come back and see you before I go back to my home."

"Tell me how it went with Edge when you come back."

"Uuh…" Rydia grumbled, holding her stomach.

"Um… sorry." Rosa smiled and turned to walk back to the throne room.

Rydia stood there for a while longer, contemplating how to talk to him. What should she say first? Just go ahead and say that she liked him? Or talk casually and then bring up the subject? She shook her head. Rosa was right. She'd know what to do when the time came.

Rydia walked out of Baron castle and to the airship the dwarves had let her borrow. Next stop, Eblan; a place where she didn't know what would happen.

* * *

Edge sat on his throne in Eblan's throne room. It was just about time for a good night's sleep, considering it was past midnight. For the past few weeks, he hadn't really cared about sleep, though. _She_ haunted his dreams every time he slept. She always was near him… so close…

One of his guards approached him, bowing sincerely. "There is a woman who came to stay at the inn a few moments ago, Your Highness."

Edge sighed. "_No,_ I will _not_ consider courting a _stranger._ I won't consider marrying _anyone_ but-" He paused, then shook his head.

"I know your advisor keeps telling you to choose a woman from here in Eblan, Your Highness. But maybe this girl you keep talking about will come back."

Edge looked down at the floor. "No she _won't."_ He muttered. "She won't ever come back here. Not after the way I treated her the last time I saw her…" Thorns wrapped around his heart as he remembered the day of Cecil's and Rosa's wedding. He didn't know why, but Rydia seemed much more beautiful than she had ever been that day. His heart seemed to want to be too close to her. He couldn't let her know how much she meant to him… not yet. Edge knew the truth. There was no way Rydia- the kind, gentle, strange, yet powerful summoner- would ever like him- the arrogant, conceited guy he had always been towards her. Maybe if he had acted differently around her, things would be better for him. But now… his heart was in a chain of iron thorns, and his mind was in a whirlpool of despair.

"You can leave now." Edge mumbled, watching as the guard left the room. He sat in his throne for another hour, his emotions consuming him. _'Is being a king worth this pain…? Without a queen…Without Rydia…'_

Edge shook his head and stood, walking out of the throne room. _'I need to clear my head…'_

Rydia sat on her bed in the inn, looking distantly at the ceiling. _'What should I say…?' _She wondered, getting up to pace the room. A swift shadow out of the corner of her eye made her freeze. _'What was that?'_ She followed in the direction of which the shadow went, walking out of the castle and into the open. Amazingly, no monsters attacked her as she walked, having no idea where the shadow went. Finally, she came to the ocean, the calm surface reflecting a bright full moon. The sounds of the gentle ocean calmed her, and as she started to close her eyes, she noticed a figure on the shore. Her eyes snapped open. It was a familiar figure, she was sure of that. She stepped forward, coming closer to the silhouette. The person turned, their storm blue eyes shining in the dim light.

"R…Rydia…?" The man asked, amazed. "N-No…" He turned around, gazing at the ocean again. "My mind is… hallucinating."

"Edge?" Rydia murmured, stepping closer.

_"Stop."_ Edge whispered. "Even her beautiful voice haunts me… I'm dreaming… I'm dreaming a wonderful dream that tortures like a nightmare…"

"Edge!" She yelled, putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him to face her. "Snap out of it! What is wrong with you?"

"Rydia?" He stood there, gazing into her eyes for a few moments. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Rydia looked up at him. _'What in the world?' _She wondered, her bright eyes widening.

Edge looked down at her again, slowly leaning in closer to her, then stopped. The thorns chaining his heart cut deeper into him. He saw innocent confusion in her eyes, and more painful than that, fear. He released his grip on her, backing away a few steps.

"I-I'm sorry… I…" He stammered, running off and disappearing into the night.

"Edge!" Rydia called after him, but he was already long gone. "What has gotten into you…?" She murmured sadly. She didn't get a greeting. She didn't get an 'I missed you.' All she got was more confusion.

Edge slammed his fist into the wall, his anger taking over. "Why was I so _stupid?"_ He muttered, hitting the wall again. "I wasn't myself, and I let my guard down. I was in a trance-like state… Now she'll never talk to me again. _Damn!"_ He hit the wall one more time for good measure, then sat down in a chair. "I have to learn to be like my old self again. I can't be so… _vulnerable_ around her. Sure my sarcastic side might hurt her, but my weak self might hurt her even more." Right then and there he started thinking of everything he used to say to her. He had to make sure his guard wouldn't drop. He had to be strong, or else he couldn't ever face her again.

* * *

_Aww... Poor Edge. He's lost himself. Maybe the next chapter will be better for him..._


	3. Remembrance

_Sorry it's been so long, ehehe. ^^' I'm going to try to finish chapters sooner now. Well, enjoy~_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Rydia had remained on the dark ocean shore after Edge left, confused and worried. He hadn't looked like himself. He hadn't acted the way he usually did. That once strong-and-sure voice had been broken and distant. Those storm-blue eyes that used to sparkle with confidence were dim and lost. Was being a king really creating so much stress that it was making him lose himself?

The young woman's body shivered at the mental image of Edge several moments ago. This wasn't the Edge she knew. It was a corrupted soul of a king who apparently had too much to worry about. _'Note to self: never become royalty.'_

After a few moments Rydia glanced behind her towards the dark plains. _'I'd better get back to the castle. It's not like I have much to think about right now anyway.'_

As she walked across the grassy field, her eyes noticed that it seemed like it was a never-ending path. No trees, no shrubs. The plain was just a giant expanse of grass and flower. It made Rydia wonder if she was ever going to reach the castle again, or if she was just walking in place. The ground was so uniform. The only change that would come to this land anytime soon was when it would become brighter when the sun rose into the sky. To tell the truth, Rydia liked how this place didn't change with every step she took. It reminded her of home. Back in the Land of Eidolons, barely anything in that place seemed to change, with the exception of her. She slightly scowled at the thought. Everything around her seemed to be frozen in time back at home. She was the only one who seemed to change every day, who seemed to move forward with time at a quick pace.

A small cracking sound made Rydia jump. Her eyes glided down to where her foot had been, barely seeing a small branch that had been broken in half. Grass rustled behind her, and as she turned, a rabbit hopped across the land, slightly crumpling the grass with each time it landed. The brown animal was out of sight before long. Maybe things weren't as timeless as they seemed. There was no such thing as remaining the same forever. At some point, something nearby which is always changing with every second will come by and change the land, even in the most minute way. That is what the living do. They grow, they change, and they die. Even the land is a part of this cycle, because it is living as well. The grass, the flowers, the weeds; they are all changing, yet it all seems to happen so slow they seem to not know time.

Dim light ahead of her told Rydia that the castle was near. With everything that seems endless, there actually does come an end. Candlelight flickered and waved as the green-haired woman walked up the stairs and down the path. More candles danced as she passed by, walking into the main hall of the castle. She knew that there were guards around, even though she couldn't see them. They _were_ ninjas after all. Her feet carried her back to the inn. She paid to stay there for the night, and without another thought Rydia curled up into the bed, her mind too tired to think about anything.

Sleep came quickly. Rydia thought her mind would be too exhausted to dream. However, there she was, staring into a full iron-framed mirror at herself. Despite her mind being one of a child's, her body was an adult's. It was very strange how the Land of Eidolons could change her physical appearance so much. She was a child who could no longer live like one, for she had to act like she really was an adult in this body. It was painful, having lost her childhood freedom. Now she had to pretend she knew about all of this adult stuff, when really she didn't even know what anyone was talking about. Looking at herself in the mirror made her realize just how much she was lying to her true self.

"You will not gain if you do not forget." A deep, masculine voice breathed into Rydia's ear. Her eyes looked into the mirror to see the dark silhouette of a man behind her. She turned, eyes searching the dark space before her, only to see nothing. Fear clutched her stomach. Where did he go?

"You will not gain if you do not forget." The voice repeated itself, behind Rydia again. She turned around again, only seeing the mirror. Behind her reflection, the man's shadowy figure slowly faded into view again. He held up two paintings, one on either side of Rydia's head.

One was of a small, bright girl, standing in a field of flowers, smiling. She wore the clothes of a summoner, and had beautiful emerald hair. Rydia's throat tightened. It was her. The _real_ her. The one that wasn't trapped inside a body that was much too aged compared to the mind. The other painting was of a silver-haired man standing next to the bright morning ocean, his storm-blue eyes hauntingly familiar.

Before Rydia could do anything, the paintings burst into flames in the man's grasp. With that, the man disappeared.

Rydia sat up in her bed, contemplating her dream. _'You will not gain if you do not forget.'_ The man's words echoed hauntingly in her mind. What could it all mean, though? Those paintings looked so real, it seemed as if you merely touched them they'd suck you right into their world. What the man said made no sense, either.

Despite her body screaming at her to get more rest, her mind just wouldn't allow it. She shifted in her bed several times, wondering how long it would be before sleep took her away. It never did.

Sighing in disgust, she watched as the castle started to become livelier. _'It must be morning.' _A few ninjas walked by the inn, probably going to take up guard duty. Two children ran down the halls, happily squealing as they played. An elderly man passed by, saying something about how noisy the kids were and it was when he started to say, 'When I was their age' that Rydia stopped listening.

The emerald-haired woman stood, deciding to go talk to Edge. Maybe he was just tired the night before, and that was why he had acted so strangely. But when she approached the door leading to the throne room, she stopped. What if he was busy? As much as she wanted to talk to him, she didn't want to barge in if he was doing something important. She turned away from the door, not knowing what to do.

"Um… excuse me?" A deep, familiar voice behind her made Rydia turn back around. A tall, pale man with scruffy black hair stood before her, his gentle blue eyes gazing at her curiously. He studied Rydia's face for a moment before his eyes dulled. "Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else…"

"Who are you looking for?" Rydia wondered.

"It-It was foolish of me for thinking you were her. It's just your hair… it reminds me of my wife." The man's eyes looked distant, and held some sort of emotion Rydia didn't quite know.

"Do you know if she is in this castle?"

"She is actually just outside of the castle." The man nodded his head and extended his hand in a friendly gesture. "Would you care to meet her?"

"Sure." Rydia blurted out without thinking. The man took her hand and led her through the halls of the castle. "Oh, my name is Rydia, by the way."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rydia. My name is Tayo." He smiled back at her before walking out into the fresh air of the outdoors.

The sky was cloudless, though the air smelled of rain. A storm must be approaching. The candles outside were still lit despite it being morning, and they danced around as the two passed them. As Rydia and Tayo walked down the stairs and into the grass below, Tayo pointed to the left. "There she is."

Rydia looked at where he had pointed. There were golden flowers growing along the walls of the castle. There was a piece of stone that probably fell from the castle during their last war lying in the middle of some of the flowers. Other than that, all she saw was grass.

"I don't see her." The green-haired woman mumbled, straining to see a person.

"She is right there." Tayo murmured, walking with Rydia into the flowers.

"Where?" Rydia grumbled, a hint of irritation in her voice. Her eyes came to rest on top of the stone again. As they neared it, she realized it had something engraved in it.

"Here." Tayo's eyes shone with memory as he gestured to the stone.

Rydia dropped to her knees beside the stone. "Kaia Mariot." She read, bowing her head.

"Your hair looks almost like hers. This is why I thought you were Kaia. But your eyes are not the right color. Her eyes were a vibrant violet." The blue-eyed man spoke softly, as if he was too caught up in his memories to speak stronger.

"I'm sorry." Rydia glanced up at Tayo.

"No, I should not have been living in the past. If I could just bring myself to accept the fact that she's," He swallowed back a lump in his throat. "dead, then maybe I wouldn't have mistaken you for her."

"It's quite alright." Rydia smiled kindly. "How did she-?"

"The last war." Tayo answered. "She was killed by soldiers who had infiltrated part of the castle. I was among the ninjas fighting back. I had no idea she had been killed until I saw a few people carrying bodies away. I saw her dead in the arms of a nurse who had tried to help, but was too late."

The two of them stood in silence, the only sound around them being the wind lightly brushing past the grass. It was an enjoyable silence, not burdened by conversation that was not desired.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tayo reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "You're Rydia." He held out the paper to her. "King Edge wanted me to deliver this message."

"Edge?" Rydia wondered, unfolding the paper and staring at the words.

_Rydia,_

_I was hoping that you'd like to accompany me in my trip to Troia? I am currently negotiating trade routes and I'd like to have some time to talk to you and catch up a bit. I am leaving for Troia tomorrow morning. Please have an answer by then. _

_-Edge_

"He's quite busy today, so this is why he sent a message instead of coming to you himself." Tayo reasoned.

"Yes, I understand." Rydia murmured. She was glad that Edge wanted to talk to her. After how he behaved at Cecil's and Rosa's wedding, and then at the beach, she wasn't so sure if he wanted to speak to her again. It was relieving to know he did.

Tayo and Rydia walked back to the castle in silence. An unknown emotion was in the icy depths of Tayo's eyes, and it chilled Rydia to the bone. _'He must feel guilty for not being there to protect his wife.' _

As they went their separate ways once inside the castle, Rydia glanced back at Tayo's retreating figure. Could losing someone so dear to you really make you seem so broken?

Those haunting words came back to her again: _You will not gain if you do not forget. _However, sometimes what you forget is more valuable than what you gain.

* * *

_Hmm. Makes you wonder, huh? The next chapter might explain it. Or maybe it'll just leave you with more questions. _


End file.
